El hombre sin nombre
by VicPin
Summary: Un hombre, un Asesino sin pasado... Un hombre que ha perdido su memoria y su identidad al producirse un accidente de avión en los Alpes. Su único nombre es... ¿Quién sabe?... Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y échenle una ojeada. XD,
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El presente relato surgió en un momento de inspiración, el cual me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes. Sobre la identidad del personaje, les adelanto que... Posiblemente NO sea un OC o tal vez SÍ LO SEA. Eso se los revelaré en su momento oportuno. Por ahora, sólo les comentaré que el concepto de Assassin's Creed pertenece a Ubisoft.**_

_**¡Un saludote!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**El hombre sin nombre**

**I.**

**Tatăl (Padre)**

_Tatӑl (Padre)…_

El joven encapuchado de la gabardina café clara, camisa blanca, cinturón rojo y botas negras evocaba una y otra vez el título con el que conocía al que alguna vez fue su conexión con el mundo exterior mientras observaba la fría piedra labrada que representaba la tumba de un fallecido.

Su conexión, su mundo vasto, su mentor y su protector.

Su padre.

Quitándose el brazalete, observó fijamente la insignia grabada en él; dicha insignia la había visto muchas veces y había quedado grabada en su memoria desde siempre. Ahora, 18 años después, aún se continuaba preguntando si alguna vez todo lo que había acontecido en su vida terminaría.

- Capitán – lo llamó una voz.

El hombre de la gabardina se volvió.

Un soldado estaba de pie a una distancia prudente; con un arma entre sus manos, le preguntó respetuosamente:

- Señor, una caravana de nazis ha sido detectada cerca de aquí.

El encapuchado no dijo nada; volviendo su mirada hacia la lápida de su padre, ordenó:

- Diles a los hombres que se preparen para una emboscada. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

- ¡Sí, señor! – replicó el soldado y se marchó con premura.

El hombre, mientras tanto, se dejó descubrir el rostro. Sus cabellos castaños rojizos estaban revueltos; su rostro tenía una cicatriz casi cerca del ojo derecho producto de un fuerte enfrentamiento entre él y un enemigo suyo.

Han pasado años desde que él había sido dado por muerto al producirse un accidente de avión cerca de los Alpes Suizos. Siendo uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, había perdido por completo su memoria y con ello su propia identidad.

Era horrible no tener memoria, era espantoso no recordar qué fuiste antes del accidente, si tenías amigos, familia y alguna que otra aventura. Toda una vida entera se había borrado de su memoria sin ninguna esperanza de retorno, toda una vida se había deshecho en la oscuridad para dar espacio a otra muy distinta, a otra en donde él no solo tenía que sobrevivir haciendo cualquier clase de trabajo, sino que incluso tenía que sobrevivir en medio de una guerra en la que se involucró al momento de haberle salvado la vida a alguien como él...

A un Asesino.

A su padre.

_Padre…_

Era extraño llamar "padre" a alguien que había estado ausente durante los primeros 17 años de vida. Era extraño porque nunca lo había conocido hasta después del accidente, cuando había sido rescatado de las brasas por ese mismo hombre que yacía debajo de aquella lápida, un favor que meses después se lo había devuelto al salvarle la vida de un grupo de hombres armados que querían eliminarlo.

Fue en ese momento en que el hombre decidió revelarse ante él como un Asesino, fue en ese momento que había visto aquella insignia de corte francmasónica en la hebilla del cinturón rojo que portaba ahora y fue justamente en ese preciso momento en que empezó a recibir el entrenamiento de los Asesinos para convertirse en uno de ellos.

Fue en ese mismo instante en que decidió abandonar el pasado que había sido borrado de su memoria y tomar el presente que yacía, hoy por hoy, ante sus ojos: La figura de un hombre de 35 años, soldado de alto rango, de habilidades únicas, con un pasado reinventado, con un futuro incierto pero con seguridad.

El hombre que fue forjado como un Asesino por un padre adoptivo paciente, amoroso y cariñoso.

El hombre que tenía un nombre y una historia por hacer.

- Esta batalla es por ti, tatӑl – murmuró el hombre antes de sacar sus armas y aparecerse en medio de la niebla y empezar la gresca.


	2. I Sin Memoria

**I.**

**Sin memoria.**

Bosques de Alemania, 1941.

Un hombre observaba detenidamente a los soldados enemigos y aliados que habían muerto durante el combate que se produjo hace unas horas. Procurando no pisar los cadáveres, se paseó en medio del campo de la muerte contabilizando mentalmente a los suyos, los que llevaban la insignia nazi.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, otro hombre, ataviado con su uniforme negro y medallas, se volvía hacia su acompañante y le dijo:

- Esta carnicería no lo pudieron haber hecho los ingleses o los franceses.

- Lo pudo haber hecho cualquiera, _Kommander _(Comandante) Herzog – replicó el compañero.

- No… No fue cualquiera el que produjo esta carnicería, Luchmann… No fue cualquiera.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso, señor? – inquirió el aludido con extrañeza.

Herzog le hizo seña de que lo acompañara; tomando al primer cadáver que estaba cerca, le mostró varias de las heridas en el cuello y en el pecho preguntándole:

- ¿Ve usted alguna herida de bala?

- No, señor. Solamente veo cortadas.

Herzog se incorporó y, con seriedad, comentó:

- Esta clase de heridas solo pudieron ser causadas por alguien muy bien entrenado…

- ¿No estará usted diciendo que…?

- Sí… Por un Asesino. Y no uno cualquiera, sino con uno al que nos hemos enfrentado siempre.

Dicho eso, se encaminó hacia el automóvil; Luchmann, movido por la curiosidad, alcanzó a su superior y le preguntó:

- ¿Usted le conoce?

Herzog se detuvo y, volviéndose hacia su subordinado, le respondió:

- No personalmente, pero… He oído leyendas sobre él.

- ¿Leyendas?

- Sí… Muchos dicen que ese hombre es el Demonio en persona. Pocos que habían logrado sobrevivir a su encuentro me han contado que lo han visto exterminar a diez hombres a la vez cortándoles el cuello y disparándoles. Nunca antes habían visto a alguien que haya causado toda una masacre con solo dos manos…

- ¿Vieron su rostro acaso?

- No… Eso es lo peor: Nadie sabe quién es ni de dónde proviene. Sólo se sabe que ese hombre le apodan El Carnicero… Y que va por las cabezas de varios de nosotros.

Sin decir más, Herzog se subió al automóvil y ordenó que lo llevaran de la escena. Luchmann, por su parte, se volvió hacia su subordinado y le preguntó:

- ¿Cuántos?

- Prácticamente todos, _herr_ Luchmann – replicó el subordinado muy asustado.

_- Scheiße!_ (¡Mierda!) – exclamó muy sorprendido.

Con el hilillo de miedo en su voz, le ordenó a su subordinado que se fuera y que le dejara a solas por un momento.

Tras un rato de silencio contemplando los cadáveres de todos aquellos que pelearon tan "valerosamente" en la batalla, Luchmann comentó de pronto como si hubiera alguien más:

- Es increíble como las noticias sobre ti viajan muy rápido, Valentine.

De las sombras de los árboles surge una figura masculina, la cual replicó:

- Ellos atacaron primero.

- ¡¿Pero era necesaria tanta carnicería?! – reclamó el alemán indignado.

- Estamos en una guerra, Phillip – replicó Valentine con calma -. Han sucedido cosas peores que esto.

- Pensé que solamente ibas a matar a Van Leppe.

- Y sabes que pude haberlo hecho si él no se hubiera retirado de último minuto.

- ¡Maldición!

- Ahora dime, ¿qué hay de Herzog?

- Él sospecha de ti. Sabe que fuiste tú por las heridas que produjiste a varios de los hombres.

- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Irás a por él?

Phillip desvió la mirada y respondió:

- No lo sé, Valentine. No lo sé… A veces me pregunto si debo hacerlo o no.

- Te entiendo… Y no te culpo por dudar… A mí también me ha sucedido en repetidas ocasiones.

- ¿Cómo le haces?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cómo sabes cuándo eliminar a un Templario y cuándo no?

Valentine guardó silencio por un rato hasta que, con honestidad, respondió:

- No es cosa de saber, Phil… Es cosa de tomar tus propias decisiones.

Phillip sonrió.

Conocía de años al Asesino; era su mejor amigo y su compañero de combate en todas las situaciones habidas y por haber. Él mismo sabía que Valentine tenía razón sobre muchas cosas, especialmente en lo concerniente a la Orden que ambos pertenecían.

El hombre tenía una gran fama por no obedecer siempre las indicaciones del Credo, aunque no lo hacía por conveniencia, sino por instinto. Fue justamente gracias a él que varias misiones hayan sido exitosas, tanto así que el Mentor lo valoraba como un ejemplo a seguir.

En una situación así ya habría encontrado la muerte si se aplicaban con rigor las leyes de la Hermandad, pero aquellas leyes habían sido modificadas de tal manera que todo aquél que pertenecía a la Orden solamente era castigado bajo pena de muerte cuando existían pruebas de traición y no cuando, guiándose por el instinto, buscaba la oportunidad de poder eliminar a un objetivo en particular.

En un mundo donde la humanidad evolucionaba a pasos agigantados, los Asesinos también evolucionaban y modificaban junto con sus leyes. El Credo era el mismo, pero aplicable en situaciones distintas.

Valentine era un ejemplo, uno vivo y uno excepcional.

Sin embargo, había algo que tanto Phillip como otros más mantenía en ascuas: ¿Qué pasaría si él finalmente recuperaba la memoria? ¿Qué sería de él si alguna vez empezaba a recordar cosas relacionadas con el pasado?

Para Phillip, eso sería una ganancia en materia de identidades; muchos de sus conocidos, incluyéndose, confundían constantemente a Valentine con otra persona, aunque él replicaba no ser esa persona. Si él finalmente recuperaba su memoria, entonces ya sabría si era o no esa otra persona.

Valentine, por su parte, observaba el horizonte absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que perdió la memoria? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquél accidente en donde había perdido todo, incluyendo su vida entera?

18 años. 18 años de no saber nada de sí mismo, 18 años viviendo en las sombras como un perfecto desconocido, 18 años en donde él había visto lo que otros no podían ver.

- Capitán – escuchó que le llamaban.

Levantó la vista y, con serenidad, preguntó:

- ¿Dime?

- Señor, el coronel Cordovedyi le pide por favor que se presente de manera urgente en su tienda de campaña.

- Bien. Iré para allá.

Dicho eso, se levantó, se arregló el cabello, se acomodó la ropa y salió de su tienda en dirección hacia la de su superior, el coronel Nikolai Cordovedyi. Al entrar al recinto, hizo el saludo formal, el cual fue devuelto por su superior.

- ¿Me mandó a llamar, señor?

- Sí, amigo mío – le replicó el militar con gravedad -. Ven.

Valentine se acercó a la mesa de operaciones; Cordovedyi, con seriedad, explicó:

- Los nazis capturaron a un espía nuestro en Frankfurt y se lo llevaron a Salzburgo, Austria. Tu misión, Valentine, será infiltrarte en la fortaleza Van Gennep, ubicada en la frontera con Alemania, y sacar vivo a nuestro hombre.

- Sí, señor.

- Otra cosa, Valentine: Nuestro hombre es un aliado de origen inglés. Su apellido es…


	3. II Frate?

_**Buenas tardes, gente!**_

_**Aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic un poco extraño... Y con la advertencia de que aquí pueden leer frases en alemán, en ruso y en rumano, cuyo sumario indicaré al final de este capítulo.**_

_**¡Ojalá les guste!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**II.**

**Frate? **

Valentine observaba pacientemente la fortaleza Van Gennep desde lo alto de un abedul. Era prácticamente medianoche cuando el Asesino había llegado a su destino final con un grupo de cinco hombres y dos mujeres, todos de la Resistencia Austriaca. Su contacto en el grupo, Friedrich Von Trapp, era a su vez un miembro de la Hermandad de los Asesinos Austriacos, el grupo que recluta y entrena cada día a más de 500 personas en las filas de la Resistencia.

Junto con Phillip y con Valentine, Von Trapp formaba parte de este trío dinámico que deja todo un desastre detrás de sí, muy a pesar de los enojos y los ataques de furia del líder de la Hermandad Austriaca, Nicholas Biedermann.

- Está fuertemente vigilado, Valentine – comentó Von Trapp mientras le pasaba los binoculares a Valentine –. Va a ser complicado sacar a nuestro hombre de ahí.

- Entonces debemos planear una distracción – replicó Valentine -. Vamos con tus compañeros y discutamos lo que sigue.

Von Trapp asintió.

Ambos Asesinos bajaron del árbol y, con sigilo, se dirigieron hacia los matorrales en donde se encontraban escondidos los compañeros de Friedrich. Una vez reunidos, Von Trapp comentó:

- Señores, la situación de la misión es muy difícil. El fuerte está muy fuertemente vigilado y no hay manera de entrar ni de salir.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – inquirió una joven rubia.

- Pensamos en crear una distracción. Dos o tres de nosotros entrará en la fortaleza para sacar a nuestro hombre de ahí. Los demás deben distraer a los guardias. La pregunta es ¿cómo distraerlos sin perder vidas?

- Simple – replicó un muchacho de cabellos negros -: Nosotros disparamos a uno de los guardias y corremos por el bosque lo más rápido que podemos mientras los tres restantes entran a la fortaleza.

- Suena arriesgado, Harold – replicó la rubia -. Podriamos perder la vida

- Arriesgado, pero no queda de otra – dijo Friedrich -... Sin embargo, ¿tienen alguna sugerencia al respecto, compañeros?

- ¿Qué hay de infiltrarnos en la fortaleza disfrazados de alemanes? – sugirió otro rebelde.

- Suena bien – comentaron varios de los guerrilleros.

- Me parece más factible – comentó Valentine -. Además, crear distracciones en un área tan pedregosa como ésta es un poco complicado.

- Entonces está decidido – dijo Friedrich -. Valentine y Rita vienen conmigo para emboscar alguna camioneta que esté llegando por esa carretera.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que son ustedes? – inquirió Harold.

Valentine hizo el silbido de un pájaro y añadió:

- Esa será la señal. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí – respondieron todos.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Valentine, Friedrich y la rubia llamada Rita se internaron en el bosque en cuclillas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de ubicar un camión alemán que circulaba la carretera en solitario. Con un ademán, Valentine indicó a Rita que era el momento de actuar; la rubia empezó entonces a deshacerse de las armas y de su ropa, quedando prácticamente desnuda.

Cuando el camión estuvo a punto de doblar la carretera, Rita salió a su encuentro titiritando de frío y gritando:

- AUSHILFE! (¡AUXILIO!) BITTE, AUSHILFE! (¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!

El conductor se detuvo bruscamente al ver el cuerpo curvilíneo de la rubia; apagando el camión, se bajó del vehículo y, acercándose a la chica, le preguntó muy preocupado mientras se quitaba el chaleco:

- Gott! Was ist passiert, Fräulein?! (¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido, señorita?!).

- Ich habe vergewaltigt worden! (¡Me han violado!) – respondió la joven "llorando".

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo más, el brazo de Valentine rodeó su cuello y un cuchillo atravesó su espalda, cayendo muerto al instante.

Mientras tanto, Friedrich revisaba el camión minuciosamente; volviéndose hacia su contraparte, dijo:

- Todo limpio.

- Bien – replicó Valentine.

Dirigiéndose hacia la chica, quien se vestía rápidamente, le dijo:

- Buen trabajo, señorita Egger.

- Para cuando quieras, Valentine – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta-… Y deja de llamarme "señorita Egger", que me hace sentir como si fuera una odiosa dama de sociedad.

Valentine rió y replicó:

- ¡Jamás cambiarás, Rita!

Los tres subieron al camión y se dirigieron hacia el punto en donde se encontraban los demás guerrilleros.

El vehículo entró exitosamente a la fortaleza Van Gennep, la cual fuera alguna vez una de las residencias invernales de los Emperadores austrohúngaros. Tras mostrar sus identificaciones y pasar por un proceso burocrático, los rebeldes llevaron el camión hacia la terminal.

Valentine, disfrazado de soldado raso, observó con cautela el movimiento de la enorme terminal. Había alrededor de cincuenta camiones, los cuales transportaban primordialmente alimentos para el Ejército. Por los andenes se podían observar a varios de los miembros trabajar constantemente en el mantenimiento de los vehículos mientras que otros escuchaban instrucciones precisas de su capataz de llevar el alimento a algún punto de Austria o a Alemania.

El Asesino y su grupo se adentraron entonces hacia el interior de la casa principal, la cual servía como residencia-prisión para los que pertenecían a la Resistencia Anti-Nazi de Austria y Alemania. Fue una suerte que Rita, Yelena, Harold y el propio Friedrich se hicieran pasar por prisioneros capturados por Valentine y otros tres compañeros, facilitando así la entrada y tener acceso a la casa principal donde podria estar la persona a quien liberarían.

Conforme uno de los encargados los guiaban hacia las celdas en donde estarían encarcelados los cuatro "prisioneros", Valentine observaba discretamente a los prisioneros.

Varios de ellos habían enflaquecido de manera brutal a razón de que la única dieta que tenían estaba a base de pan y agua. Otros más tenían las marcas de haber sido horriblemente torturados para sacar información y varios más pedían a gritos que los liberaran.

Valentine sintió una ola de rabia contra los nacionalsocialistas; si él pudiera, los mataría a todos y a cada uno de ellos de manera dolorosa y liberaba a los prisioneros. Tristemente no podría hacerlo en ese momento, no cuando no tienes nada más que a un puñado enfocado exclusivamente en buscar y liberar al tal H.

H...

La letra no indicaba nada para Valentine, y sin embargo había recordado conocer a alguien con esa letra del abecedario… Alguien cuyo rostro no recuerda para nada.

Tras cerrar las rejas de la celda de Rita, se volvió hacia el guardia y le comentó con "curiosidad":

- Ich habe gehört, Sie haben hier einen britischen Spion. (Escuché que tienen aquí a un espía inglés).

- Ja. (Sí).

- Wo er gefangen genommen wurde? (¿En dónde lo capturaron?)

- In Salzburg (En Salzburgo).

- Ah… (Ah…) Schade. Ich hätte gern in ihrer Gefangennahme teilzunehmen . (Una lástima. Me hubiera gustado participar en su captura).

- Hassen? Engländer? (¿Odiando a los ingleses, eh?).

- Und nicht wie, Freund vorstellen! (¡Y no se imagina cómo, amigo!)

El soldado se detuvo.

Mirando de un lado a otro para procurar de que no había nadie observándoles, el hombre dobló su dedo anular discretamente y murmuró:

- Gerald Marsch, a tus servicios.

- Valentine Tagaloux, a los suyos.

- ¿Sólo ustedes ocho vinieron?

- Sí.

- Cielos…

Ambos hombres siguieron caminando con sigilo.

- Esto va a ser muy complicado – comentó Marsch -. La fortaleza está muy fuertemente vigilada.

- Lo sé. Lo he visto.

- ¿Cómo sacarás al espía de aquí?

- Estamos pensando en ubicar su celda y sacarlo sin ser detectados.

- Suena un buen plan.

- Sin embargo, me temo que la celda podría estar muy vigilada.

- Mmmm…

- ¿Qué?

- Es extraño… Su celda nunca fue vigilada…

Los dos se detuvieron y Valentine, encarando a Marsch, añadió:

- Esto es sospechoso… Cuando se trata de un espía, ¿no se supone que su celda esté fuertemente custodiada?

- S-

Marsch lo miró con sorpresa e inmediatamente los dos se alarmaron al caer en cuenta de un detalle.

- Scheiße! (¡Mierda!) – exclamó el alemán - ¡Es una trampa!

- Tenemos que sacar a los demás de aquí de un modo u otro.

Fue en ese entonces que los dos corrieron por los pasillos hacia las celdas de sus compañeros de lucha, no sin antes dejar alguno que otro desastre en el camino. Al llegar hacia las celdas, las abrieron con rapidez; éstos, desconcertados, preguntaron:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Es una trampa! – exclamó Marsch.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Friedrich - ¡¿Están seguros de lo que dicen, Marsch?!

- ¡Completamente!

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – exclamó Rita.

- Y yo sé quién nos puede guiar hacia la salida.

Repentinamente sacó su arma de la manga y lo apuntó a la cabeza de Harold.

- ¡Valentine, ¿qué haces?! – exclamó Friedrich.

- Siempre supiste que íbamos hacia una trampa, ¿no es verdad, Harold? – interrogó Valentine.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Harold empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Valentine lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared y, continuando apuntándole en la cabeza, exclamó:

- ¡Responde!

Harold empezó a tartamudear:

- S-s-sí… S-sí… A-así es…

- Harold…-murmuró Yelena desilusionada.

- ¡Maldito, nos has traicionado! – exclamó Marsch con indignación.

- Te daré una oportunidad para que confieses todo lo que sepas, Harold- dijo Valentine -. Y será mejor que no nos mientas si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza aquí mismo, ¿está claro?

- S-sí… - respondió Harold muerto de miedo.

- Bien. ¡Habla! ¿Quién te envió?

- Yo lo envié – interrumpió una voz.

Los rebeldes se volvieron.

Un grupo de soldados los apuntaban con sus armas; en medio del grupo, un hombre de ojos azules, cabellos oscuros y vestido con un traje negro y gris dio un paso adelante. Con una sonrisa socarrona, habló:

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un grupo de rebeldes… De la Resistencia, si no me equivoco.

- Harald Von Sclisch – murmuró Friedrich con rabia.

- Friedrich Von Trapp… ¡Qué hermosa coincidencia!

Valentine soltó enseguida a Harold, quien se fue corriendo hacia la parte contraria. Mientras eso ocurría, hizo una nota mental de asesinarle cuando hallara la oportunidad. Por ahora, sólo le quedaría esperar a que llegara el momento de poder defenderse a sí mismo y a sus compañeros.

Von Sclisch le observó de reojo con interés. Volviéndose hacia Harold, le preguntó:

- Dijiste que estaría con ustedes el famoso Carnicero. ¿Es ese encapuchado el famoso Carnicero?

- Sí, general.

- Chert! (¡Maldito!) – exclamó Yelena mientras la tomaban de los brazos un par de soldados - Nezakonnorozhdennyy synsuka! (¡Bastardo hijo de perra!) ¡TE ODIO!

- Lo siento, Yelena – lamentó Harold.

- ¡Te odio!

Los soldados tomaban uno a uno a los rebeldes; no obstante, al momento de ir por Valentine para llevárselo, Von Sclisch les dijo:

- A este llévenlo a mi despacho.

- Ja, Sir! (¡Sí, señor!).

Los soldados tomaron a Valentine y lo obligaron a que siguiera a Von Sclisch hacia su despacho. Una vez dentro de su oficina, Von Sclisch les hizo seña de que se marcharan; una vez en solitario, Von Sclisch se dirigió hacia un mueble donde había botellas de licor y, ofreciéndole un vaso, preguntó:

- ¿Gustas algo de beber?

Valentine negó con la cabeza.

Von Sclisch rió y comentó:

- Para ser un Asesino, no hablas mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Von Sclisch ?

El alemán, con seriedad, le contestó:

- Quiero charlar contigo, Asesino. Harold me dijo que eres uno de los hombres más valiosos del ejército de Nikolai Cordovedyi. Tu grado es Capitán, según escuché, un grado nada despreciable…

- Yo no hago tratos con Templarios, si es a eso a lo que quieres llegar.

- Yo no soy Templario, señor. Soy un simple hombre de alto rango dentro del ejército del Führer, claro que con conexiones con esa gente un tanto... Desquiciada.

- Eso no te hace diferente a ellos.

- Ni a ustedes los Asesinos.

Valentine observó de reojo a Von Sclisch .

El hombre era muy astuto, aunque también muy extraño. Teniendo conexiones con los Templarios, cualquiera diría que era uno de ellos; como bien decía el dicho, un Templario no negaba la cruz de su parroquia, por lo que tendría que ser cuidadoso con esa clase de enemigos al respecto.

Von Sclisch , por su parte, sostenía afablemente la mirada al Asesino.

El hombre apodado "El Carnicero" era un hombre un poco corpulento, armado de pies a cabeza y con un alto sentido del deber hacia la Hermandad de los Asesinos. Juzgando por la pasión con la que se desempeña en batalla, se encontraba ante un hombre que no dudaría en matarle cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, había algo en ese Asesino que le era familiar.

_Si tan sólo le quitara la capucha…_, pensó mientras se levantaba y, estirando la mano, le quitaba la caperuza al Asesino.

- Mein Gott! (¡Dios mío!)- exclamó con asombro.

Al quitarle la capucha, salieron a relucir cabellos castaños rojizos, un rostro de apariencia juvenil con ojos azules y con una cicatriz cerca del ojo derecho.

Von Sclisch se quedó pasmado mientras que, de manera inesperada, palpaba el rostro del Asesino. Éste, un tanto extrañado, se preguntó repentinamente si el alemán, o había perdido la cabeza o era homosexual.

La respuesta a su duda llegó con esta palabra:

- Frate? (¿Hermano?)

* * *

**Sumario de frases.**

**- Rumano.**

*Frate? (¿Hermano?)

&%&%&

**- Alemán.**

*Mein Gott! (¡Dios mío!)

*Ja, Sir! (¡Sí, señor!)

*Scheiße! (¡Mierda!)

*Ich habe gehört, Sie haben hier einen britischen Spion. (Escuché que tienen aquí a un espía inglés).

* Ja. (Sí).

*Wo er gefangen genommen wurde? (¿En dónde lo capturaron?)

*In Salzburg (En Salzburgo).

*Ah… (Ah…) Schade. Ich hätte gern in ihrer Gefangennahme teilzunehmen . (Una lástima. Me hubiera gustado participar en su captura).

* Hassen? Engländer? (¿Odiando a los ingleses, eh?).

* Und nicht wie, Freund vorstellen! (¡Y no se imagina cómo, amigo!)

*AUSHILFE! (¡AUXILIO!) BITTE, AUSHILFE! (¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR!)

*Gott! Was ist passiert, Fräulein?! (¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido, señorita?!).

* Ich habe vergewaltigt worden! (¡Me han violado!)

&%&%&

**- Ruso.**

*Chert! (¡Maldito!)

*Nezakonnorozhdennyy synsuka! (¡Bastardo hijo de perra!)


	4. III Hermanos

_**¡Hola a todo el fandom de Assassin's Creed!**_

_**Finalmente en este capítulo revelaré la identidad de nuestro héroe... Y si uno de ustedes le habrá adivinado, pues sí, es él...**_

_**¡saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**III.**

**Hermanos.**

- Frate? (¿Hermano?) – murmuró el soldado.

Valentine lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Ese alemán podía hablar el rumano?

Von Sclisch empezó a palparle mientras murmuraba:

- Frate… Frate… Hermano… ¡Valentine, en verdad eres tú!

Lo abrazó efusivamente.

Valentine, extrañado y confundido, le preguntó:

- Nu mă cunoști? (¿Me conoces?)

Von Sclisch se separó y exclamó:

- Cum?! Nu mă recunoști? (¡¿Cómo?! ¿No me reconoces?) ¡Soy y-!

El supuesto alemán se detuvo un momento; mirando fijamente a los ojos al Asesino, presintió que lo mejor sería calmar las emociones y realizar una investigación a fondo.

**_%&%&%_**

_¡¿Cómo?! ¿No me reconoces?..._

Valentine abrió los ojos; incorporándose lentamente, el Asesino contempló la Luna brillante y blanca que se alzaba en medio de las barras de su celda. Nunca antes había contemplado una Luna tan bella y primorosa como aquélla, excepto… Excepto cuando él tenía ocho años y estaba con sus dos hermanos y su padre en la cúpula de la iglesia de Santa María en Bucarest.

Se sobresaltó.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Valentine sintió que algo estaba presentándose, que algo parecía haber emergido desde la oscuridad de su alma y de su memoria.

Acercándose a la ventana de la celda para mirar más de cerca el astro blanco, el Asesino empezó a recordar.

* * *

_Bucarest, Rumania, 1913._

_Un niño de cabellos castaños rojizos trepaba la pared de un alto edificio. Mirando hacia arriba, comprendió enseguida que faltaba poco para poder llegar a la cima y alcanzar a su padre y a sus hermanos, quienes le aguardaban en el punto más alto del edificio._

_- Eu pot face (Puedo hacerlo)- murmuraba mientras amoldaba sus manos y sus pies a los ladrillos de la pared que escalaba con cuidado y precisión-… Puedo hac-_

_Un paso en falso._

_El niño se tambaleaba; con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas manos le podían permitir, intentó sostenerse de las angostas orillas de los ladrillos. Temiendo caer, quiso gritar para pedir ayuda; sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario._

_Una mano fuerte logró sostenerle la muñeca, lo que le permitió impulsarle hacia la espalda de su dueño._

_- Tatӑl! (¡Padre!) – exclamó el niño con angustia mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su progenitor, un hombre encapuchado que se sostenía de una cuerda._

_- Lată-mă, fiul meu (Aquí estoy, hijo mío) – le replicó el hombre con tranquilidad -… Tranquilo._

_Con la cuerda como su sostén, el hombre encapuchado subió hacia la punta más alta del edificio, el cual resultó ser la Catedral de Santa María Bucarest. Ahí, en lo alto de la cúpula, un par de varones, uno de cabellos negros y el otro de cabellos castaños claros, corrieron hacia su padre y su hermano pequeño._

_- Ești bine, frate? (¿Estás bien, hermano?) – le preguntó el de cabellos negros._

_- Am văzut că te-ai luat pe fratele atât de mic (Vimos que te habías tardado tanto, hermanito) – comentó el de cabellos castaños claros- Te-ai speriat? (¿Tuviste miedo?)._

_El niño, lleno de vergüenza, se volvió hacia su padre y exclamó a punto de llorar: _

_- ¡Lo lamento, padre! ¡Traté de ser más rápido!_

_El encapuchado, con una sonrisa, le acarició la cabeza y le dijo:_

_- No te preocupes, hijo mío… Todos cometemos errores. Además, es la primera vez que escalas edificios altos, así que no debes disculparte. _

_Agachándose sin perder la sonrisa, el encapuchado añadió mientras le daba un respingo en la nariz:_

_- Nada más… Ten cuidado por donde pisas. Concéntrate bien y verás que todo saldrá como lo esperabas._

_- Sí, tatӑl – respondió el niño con una sonrisa. _

_Volviéndose hacia el paisaje claroscuro de la ciudad de Bucarest, el menor de los tres varones se puso a contemplar la belleza de dicho paisaje en su totalidad mientras su padre, con un tono más suave, les dijo:_

_- Hijos míos… Algún día conocerán esta ciudad y sus alrededores como la palma de su mano…_

* * *

- Padre… - murmuró el Asesino de repente mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos.

- ¿Valentine? – inquirió Friedrich, quien se había levantado hace unos minutos – Amigo mío, ¿qué haces despierto?

Volviéndose hacia el austriaco, el Asesino le respondió:

- Tuve… Tuve una memoria de mi pasado…

Friedrich se sorprendió mientras que Valentine, con un suspiro, añadió:

- Recuerdo… Recuerdo que cuando era un niño, mi padre me había llevado a la Catedral de Santa María Bucarest…

- ¿La Catedral de Santa Marí-? Valentine, esa iglesia está en Rumania…

- Así es… Fue a ese lugar que mi padre, un Asesino al igual que yo… Un… Asesino…

- Bueno, lo de tu padre adoptivo…

- No estoy hablando de mi padre adoptivo, Friedrich… Si no de mi padre natural.

El austriaco estaba sin palabras.

Valentine, con seriedad, continuó:

- Mi padre natural era un Asesino, creo que era el segundo al mando de la Hermandad de los Asesinos Rumanos. Con él estaban mis dos hermanos…

_¡Hermano!_

- Hermano… Su voz… La voz de Von Sclisch sonó distinta cuando estábamos en su despacho… Me llamó por mi nombre… E-en rumano… Me llamó "frate"… Y yo le repliqué igual en rumano… Cosa extraña, porque… No hablo el rumano desde… ¡Dios!

Se pasó las manos una y otra vez por el rostro mientras que Friedrich, anonadado ante las palabras de Valentine, se puso a pensar en Von Sclisch, o al menos eso iba a hacer hasta que escucharon el ruido de la reja.

Un soldado abría la reja y, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, les indicó que le siguieran; Valentine y Friedrich, pensando que podría ser una trampa, decidieron arriesgarse.

El soldado, sin decir nada, los guió junto con otro más hacia la oficina de Von Sclisch; al entrar, el supuesto alemán, quien estaba acompañado de otro oficial, exclamó:

- ¡Ah! ¡Justamente estábamos hablando de ustedes, caballeros!

Valentine lanzó una mirada hacia el compañero de Von Sclisch, un hombre de cabellos castaños claros; éste, a su vez, lo miró de manera inquisitiva y, volviéndose hacia Von Sclisch, le dijo:

- ¿Es este hombre encapuchado el famoso Carnicero?

- Sí.

- ¡Vaya, qué novedad! El famoso Carnicero en Van Gennep… ¡Je! ¡Siempre quise conocerle!

Acercándose al Asesino, el soldado le quitó la capucha para examinar bien al que había sido el autor de más de 60 muertes en el campo de batalla. Al mirarle de reojo, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué edad tienes, Carnicero?

Valentine, mirándole fijamente y manteniendo con trabajo la calma, le respondió con sarcasmo:

- ¿Qué edad cree usted que tenga?

- ¡Responde la pregunta! – exclamó uno de los soldados rasos al darle un golpe en las costillas.

El compañero de Von Sclisch, de manera inesperada, le dio una sonora bofetada al soldado raso, mandándole hacia la pared, y le regañó:

- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a un invitado en mi presencia?!

El soldado raso, sorprendido, le replicó con nerviosismo:

- L-l-lo siento mucho, s-señor…

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido, soldado?

- Könemman, señor.

- Bien, soldado Könemman… Puede irse despidiendo de este lugar porque pienso mandarle a uno de los campos de concentración…

- ¡S-señor!

- Retírese, retírese ahora antes de que ordene su traslado inmediatamente.

El soldado, asustado, se despidió con un "_Heil, Hitler!"_ y salió corriendo de la oficina de Von Sclisch. El segundo soldado, el que había guiado a Valentine y a Friedrich, tragó en seco y preguntó tímidamente:

- ¿L-les sirvo algo de beber a los prisioneros, general Gluckmann?

- Si fueras tan amable – le replicó el llamado Gluckmann-… De preferencia un bourbon.

- ¡Sí, señor!

El soldado, a paso apresurado, se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca, de la cual sacó una botella de dicho licor y dos vasos de cristal; al llenar ambos vasos, se los entregó a Valentine y a Friedrich.

- Lamento mucho que ese imbécil te golpeara, Carnicero – comentó Gluckmann -. Los soldados necesitan tener… Cierta educación.

- Hable claro, Gluckmann – replicó Valentine con firmeza -. Usted quiere algo de mí y de mi compañero…

- ¡Valentine! – exclamó Friedrich, quien trataba de pedirle con la mirada un poco de prudencia.

- O simplemente de mí.

- ¡Vaya, directo el hombre! – dijo Gluckmann.

- No me gustan los rodeos.

- Pues entonces hablaré sin rodeos, Carnicero.

Asentando el vaso en el escritorio de Von Sclisch, fue directo al grano:

- Usted no es un soldado común corriente, según me comentó aquí mi buen amigo Von Sclisch. Usted goza de un status de alto rango, capitán si no me equivoco… Y también goza del favor y amistad del coronel Nikolai Cordovedyi, un colaborador de los Asesinos.

- Como he dicho antes, Gluckmann… Vaya directo al grano.

Ése sonrió y añadió:

- Bien… Quiero proponerle un trato, capitán.

Friedrich, al escuchar aquellas palabras, intervino:

- ¿Qué clase de trato?

- Un trato beneficioso para ambas partes, por supuesto. De hecho, el trato garantizaría la libertad de sus compañeros…

- ¿Y cuál es ese trato, Gluckmann? – inquirió Valentine.

- Bueno… El trato es que usted me entregue a un amigo suyo y desertor de este ejército: Augustin Mann.

Valentine se sobresaltó.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que oyó, señor.

- No… No lo haré. ¡Jamás lo haré!

- Bueno… Si no accede…

Con una inclinación de cabeza, el soldado abrió la puerta; en la habitación entraron un grupo de soldados con los rostros cubiertos arrastrando y poniendo de rodillas a Rita y a tres niños, quienes se aferraban a ella. Valentine, al ver que uno de los soldados le apuntó el arma en la frente, le recriminó:

- ¡Déjelos ir! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto!

- ¡Je! ¿Por qué dejarlos ir?

- ¡Papá! – exclamó uno de los niños.

- ¡Niños! ¡Rita!

- ¡Maldito! – exclamó Friedrich con ira - ¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a amenazar las vidas de una familia inocente!

- ¿Cómo demonios los encontró, Gluckmann? – escupió Tintin con furia.

- ¿A su familia? Bueno… Harold me dijo que usted y la señora aquí presente eran marido y mujer y que tenían tres lindos hijos... Por cierto, linda familia…

- ¡Deje en paz a mi familia!

- ¡Entrégueme entonces a Mann!

Valentine se vio acorralado.

El que fuera el letal Asesino estaba entre la espada y la pared debatiendo entre salvar a su familia y salvar a un gran amigo suyo que le había entregado información valiosa sobre los Templarios infiltrados en el Ejército Alemán.

Friedrich, quien sabía por experiencia propia lo que le sucedía a Valentine en su interior, tomó una resolución: Encarándose a Gluckmann, le dijo:

- Yo soy Augustin Mann.

- ¡Friedrich, no! – exclamó Rita con lágrimas.

- Mi nombre completo es Friedrich Augustin Mann Von Trapp – continuó Friedrich -. Fui soldado raso e informante de los Asesinos. Es a mí a quien usted busca. ¡Déjelos ir a ellos y tómeme a mí!

- Friedrich… - murmuró Valentine.

Éste se volvió hacia el Asesino y le dijo:

- No, Valentine, no… La vida de tu familia está en medio de esto y no quiero tener en mi conciencia la muerte de personas inocentes.

- ¡Friedrich, por favor!

- Valentine… Sólo acepta el trato. Acepta el trato y saca a tu familia y a nuestros compañeros de aquí…

Devolviendo la mirada a Gluckmann, le dijo:

- Él aceptará el trato, Gluckmann. Déjelos ir.

Von Sclisch, tras presenciar esa escena, se acercó a su igual en rango y le dijo:

- Ya obtuvo lo que buscaba, Gluckmann. ¿Está satisfecho?

El aludido bebió un último sorbo de bourbon y, con una sonrisa sádica, le respondió:

- Sí, señor… Estoy satisfecho… En pa-

El militar calló repentinamente.

Llevándose una mano a su garganta, empezó a gargarear y a sentir que se sofocaba; tambaleante, intentó mantenerse de pie apoyándose en el escritorio de Von Sclisch, pero fue en vano.

El general, sin alarmarse, se acercó a Gluckmann y le dijo en voz baja:

_- Nada es verdad… Todo está permitido…_

Gluckmann abrió los ojos como platos mientras que Von Sclisch se volvía hacia los soldados encapuchados y asintió la cabeza. Éstos inmediatamente apuntaron hacia el soldado raso y, antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo, le dispararon.

Friedrich, sorprendido, exclamó:

- ¡¿Pero qué diantres?!

Von Sclisch se abrió su uniforme, dejando ver lo que llevaba debajo de él: Una camisa beige con un cinturón color roja con la insignia de los Asesinos. Mientras, los encapuchados ayudaron a levantarse a Rita y a los niños, quienes corrieron a abrazar a un sorprendido Valentine.

Gluckmann, al ver lo que estaba pasando, intentó gritar, pero Von Sclisch lo tomó del cuello y le dijo con rabia:

- Nunca vuelvas a meterte con una familia… Especialmente con la de mi hermano, maldito hijo de puta.

Sacando una hoja oculta, la enterró en el cuello de Gluckmann mientras murmuraba:

- ¡Salúdame al verdadero Von Sclisch de mi parte en el infierno, perro!

Sacó la cuchilla del cuello del alemán y lo dejó caer al suelo. Valentine, sin comprender, le preguntó:

- ¿Quién eres, hermano?

El falso Von Sclisch se quitó la peluca, dejando caer una larga cabellera negra; luego se quitó el uniforme completo y exclamó:

- ¡Al fin soy libre de este jodido disfraz!

Valentine lo miró fijamente por un largo rato… Y con lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a recordar con un murmullo:

- ¡¿Mircea?!

Éste levantó la vista, muy sorprendido, y exclamó:

- ¡¿M-me recuerdas?!

- ¡Mircea, frate!

Ambos hombres se abrazaron. Tras separarse, Mircea, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hermano, exclamó:

- ¡Valentine Augustin "Tintin" Léroux Ynigov! ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido en todos estos años?!

* * *

**Glosario.**

_***Rumano.**_

- Nu mă cunoști? (¿Me conoces?)

- Cum?! Nu mă recunoști? (¡¿Cómo?! ¿No me reconoces?)

- Eu pot face (Puedo hacerlo)

- Lată-mă, fiul meu (Aquí estoy, hijo mío)

- Ești bine, frate? (¿Estás bien, hermano?)

- Am văzut că te-ai luat pe fratele atât de mic (Vimos que te habías tardado tanto, hermanito)

- Te-ai speriat? (¿Tuviste miedo?).


End file.
